Intensidad
by AkaneKagome
Summary: A veces tomar un baño puede ser algo intenso... One-shot realizado para concurso del Ranma Fans Club del SGTeam.


¡Hola chicas y chicos! Sé que sigo algo perdida, pero para intentar compensar mi falta de actualizaciones he decidido publicar este one-shot que tenía guardado por ahí. Lo hice para un concurso del "Mes Hot" del Ranma Fans Club del SGTeam. Teníamos como límite el uso de 3000 palabras para recrear la escena de un fanart. No posteo el link porque no le he pedido permiso a la autora del fanart y prefiero hacerlo antes de ponerlo acá. (Luego veré si se los pongo en mi perfil)

Esta versión que estoy publicando en ffnet tiene algunos cambios de edición, pero no incluí nada adicional, sólo corregí un par de errores y modifiqué palabras que al releer no me gustaron.

_**Quiero dedicarle este pequeño relato a mi querida amiga Adri (Mussainu),**_ quien siempre me ha apoyado desde que publiqué mi primer fic, y quien además siempre anda diciéndome que escriba cosas perver. XD ¡Te quiero montones mi Adri! Gracias por inspirarme con tus escritos y por seguir acá conmigo aún a pesar del tiempo…

Este fic contiene escenas lemon, no son demasiado fuertes, pero hago la advertencia al público… ¡A leer y espero que les guste!

**Intensidad**

Las prendas se deslizaron por su cuerpo con extrema lentitud y suavidad, dejando a la vista su desnudez. Decidió colocar su ropa en uno de los armarios de aquel extraño baño en el cual tendría que asearse por un par de días. Cogió una toalla para luego caminar hasta la puerta de la ducha. Miró con detenimiento su cuerpo y se percató de que ante sus propios ojos ya no era la misma… Todo había cambiado desde hacía un par de noches cuando se convirtió en su mujer en cuerpo y alma.

Akane suspiró con tan sólo recordar los momentos que había vivido al lado de su ahora esposo. Un delicado sonrojo adornó sus mejillas y una sonrisa repleta de nostalgia se instaló en sus labios. Llevaba varios días en su viaje de "luna de miel"; apenas y podía creer la forma en la que ella y Ranma habían intimado desde entonces, aunque ya varios meses antes de casarse llevaban una relación más cercana.

Entró a la ducha y abrió la llave hasta regular la temperatura. Cerró sus ojos permitiendo que el líquido transparente lograra tranquilizar el sinfín de emociones que viajaban dentro de sí. El agua caliente fue relajando cada músculo, permitiéndole de paso fantasear en un mar de recuerdos… Tomó una esponja, le vertió un poco de jabón líquido, cortesía del hotel, y despacio comenzó a enjabonarse empezando por los hombros.

Era el baño perfecto, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que sus sentidos de artista marcial advirtieron un ruido. -Qué extraño…- musitó arqueando una ceja. Cerró la llave del agua y se quedó quieta para poder percibir mejor lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se llevó la esponja temerosa al pecho, pero al ver que no oía nada extraño retomó la labor de tallarse la piel. Estaba a punto de abrir de nuevo la llave cuando le pareció oír el ruido de una puerta abriéndose.

-Estoy segura que algo está pasando- se dijo para sí misma.

Algo asustada abrió la puerta corrediza de la ducha y por poco se queda muda al darse cuenta que frente a ella estaba Ranma con apenas una toalla cubriéndole sus partes íntimas.

-A… Aka… Akane…- balbuceó él muchacho con torpeza al darse cuenta que su ahora esposa se estaba bañando. Le fue inevitable percatarse de que ella estaba completamente desnuda, su cuerpo estaba mojado y le daba a su piel un brillo casi celestial que la hacía lucir exquisita; había un par de rastros de jabón en sus hombros y en la zona de los senos, sin embargo, no era suficiente para poder cubrir por completo las redondeces de la chica. Ranma tragó en seco y le fue imposible disimular que la analizaba de pies a cabeza.

La joven Tendo al darse cuenta de la forma tan particular en que la miraba se sintió ligeramente cohibida, intentó mover los brazos de forma que cubrieran las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo. -¿Qué… qué… haces a… aquí?- se animó a preguntar mientras se escudaba detrás de la puerta corrediza.

-Yo… yo…- pronunció de forma apenas audible el oji-azul. Al analizar la situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba se dio media vuelta, ya que temía no poder disimular su interés en detallar a su esposa. -Yo… no sabía que estabas aquí, creí que… que todavía andabas corriendo…-

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el ambiente. Ranma miraba hacia cualquier sitio del baño, las lozas de la pared parecían resultarle sumamente interesantes. Concluyó que lo mejor sería pedir una disculpa y salir de ahí. -Akane, no vayas a creer que hice esto a propósito- dijo con seriedad. Volteó la cabeza ligeramente para intentar observar a la chica con el rabillo del ojo, -No… no vayas a creer que quería mirarte mientras te bañabas o algo parecido…- finalizó sonrojado.

Por alguna razón aquel comentario disgustó a la chica. ¿Acaso Ranma estaba diciendo que ella no le interesaba lo suficiente como para espiarla? -Ya veo- pronunció secamente la joven con el ceño fruncido. -Así que no te intereso y no te gusta verme…-

-¡Oye yo nunca dije que no me gustara verte!- le contestó Ranma alzando la voz y girando su cuerpo para poder mirarla a la cara.

-¡Acabas de decir que no te interesa mirarme mientras me baño!-

-¡Lo hice porque me pareció que era lo que tenía que decir!- hizo una pausa, -No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido- concluyó con la cabeza gacha.

Aquella frase por alguna razón había tocado una fibra sensible en Akane; ella siempre le llamaba pervertido, pero las cosas habían cambiado y ambos habían llevado su relación a niveles los cuales jamás había imaginado… Eran marido y mujer, ambos habían hecho el amor un par de veces y se encontraban en una etapa de descubrimiento… La reflexión de la chica creó un leve disgusto en el joven; él esperaba que ella le dijera que ahora que eran esposos y que se conocían más íntimamente no se preocupara por ese tipo de incidentes, sin embargo, su querida esposa permanecía callada y oculta tras la mampara.

-No fue mi intención molestarte… Me voy para que termines de asearte- espetó para luego girarse y caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Espera!- habló Akane un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

Ranma se volteó sorprendido y la miró directo a los ojos, -¿Qué… qué… pasa?-

Akane llevó su mirada al suelo y se ruborizó completamente. Por un instante cerró sus párpados y tragó en seco, -Yo… si tú… si quieres… puedes que… quedarte…-

Él se quedó en shock, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, -¿Co… co… cómo… quedarme?- preguntó incrédulo.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior a punto de arrepentirse por las palabras que iba a pronunciar, pero tenía que hacerlo, aquello era lo que ella deseaba en ese momento. -Sí, quedarte- musitó con timidez, -Podríamos… tú sabes… tomar un baño juntos- el final de la frase apenas fue audible por el muchacho quien no podía creer lo que oía.

Ranma dio un par de pasos acercándose a la puerta de vidrio, -¿Lo… lo dices enserio?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, -Pero sólo si quieres…-

-Yo… a mí… sí me gustaría hacerlo- fue su respuesta.

Aunque habían intimado un par de veces, nunca se habían visto desnudos a plena luz del día, aquello era una experiencia completamente nueva para ambos. Ninguno sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer. Akane optó por caminar hasta la regadera y abrir la llave del agua. Ranma se acercó con la cabeza gacha y miró fijamente el suelo.

Pronto el vapor comenzó a acumularse haciendo el aire del baño bastante pesado. Akane tenía frío así que decidió continuar en lo que había quedado. En cuanto le dio la espalda a Ranma, éste se quitó la toalla y entró de lleno al cubículo decorado con lozas verdes. La chica se dio cuenta y se volteó para observarlo; el fuerte retumbar de un par de corazones que latían embravecidos sólo era opacado por el ruido del agua chocando contra el piso de azulejo.

Los ojos avellana no veían nada más que los irises azul-grisáceos que la observaban con una intensidad que lograba cortarle el aliento. Mantenían su mirada fija el uno en el otro, obviando el pequeño detalle de la desnudez. Ninguno sabía bien cómo proceder, ambos estaban nerviosos e inseguros.

Akane se sentía culpable, fue su idea el pedirle que se quedara y ella sólo permanecía muda ante aquellos océanos azules en los que quería morir ahogada. Tenía que hacer algo antes lucir como una tonta ante él. Tragó una bocanada de aire y se animó a hablar.

-Si… si… quieres pu… puedes tallarme la… espalda- musitó con dificultad.

Ranma movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Buscó con la mirada una esponja de baño; sobre una de las repisas descansaba el objeto, lo tomó entre sus manos y al voltear se dio cuenta que Akane estaba bajo del chorro de agua dándole la espalda. El chico por poco sufrió un paro cardiaco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar… A través del vapor podía apreciar la silueta de su esposa. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dejar volar su imaginación; ella era hermosa, perfecta, sencillamente una tentación difícil de resistir. Miró su entrepierna algo preocupado, quizás hasta ese momento su "amigo" se había comportado a la altura, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a permanecer dormido.

Sigiloso se acercó hasta llegar a ella. Tragó en seco al admirar la parte trasera de su desnudo cuerpo. Sus ojos se deslizaron por su espalda, pero antes de seguir más abajo sacudió la cabeza y alzó la vista hacia sus hombros… Con una suavidad extrema colocó la esponja sobre el hombro derecho de la chica; ella al sentirlo dio un leve respingó.

La respiración de Akane se agitó al sentir como su esposo recorría tímidamente sus hombros. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación que aquel contacto le provocaba. Ranma por su lado procuraba ser recatado con sus acciones e ir lo más despacio posible. La esponja fue viajando lentamente por los hombros, pequeños círculos masajeaban la zona y posteriormente fueron haciéndose camino hacia los omoplatos. El chico continuó su labor hasta viajar lentamente por la espina dorsal…

Aquello era una tortura y él lo sabía, estaba intentando ser fuerte, pero su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo a sus peticiones. La esponja de pronto se convirtió en un estorbo que le impedía palpar la piel con sus propias terminaciones nerviosas. Aún con el objeto en sus manos se atrevió a dejar los hombros y viajar espalda abajo.

El muchacho podía percibir la forma en que su temperatura corporal iba en aumento. Su corazón galopaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Temía que en cualquier momento sus instintos le fallaran y se animara hacer cosas poco decorosas… ¿Pero, cómo podía resistir la tentación cuando tenía de aquella forma a la mujer que amaba, a la mujer que lo volvía loco? El disfrutar de su piel al descubierto y expuesta para sus caricias era más de lo que podía soportar. Muchas imágenes de las cosas vividas las noches pasadas atravesaron su mente como si fueran una película, eso, sumado a lo que estaba a lo que estaba haciendo, hizo que su cuerpo y una parte específica de éste reaccionara.

Miró aterrorizado hacia abajo y se percató que su estado de excitación… -_Maldición, ¿se supone que debías aguantar?_- pensó decepcionado de sí mismo. Suspiró hondo e intentó dejar su mente en blanco, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, cierto tipo de pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza de forma inevitable. Fue tanta su distracción que en un movimiento en falso la esponja resbaló de sus manos, en ese instante sus dedos rozaron levemente la espalda de su querida Akane. Tragó saliva y sin pensarlo fue extendiendo la yema de sus dedos a través de la piel de porcelana.

La chica no tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta que eran los dedos de Ranma quienes deleitaban su epidermis con suaves movimientos. Un fuerte escalofrío viajó como un rayo por su cuerpo electrizando cada poro y erizando cada vello. Su situación empeoró cuando sintió como las palmas de su esposo se movían tímidamente por su espalda, fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a su cintura. Él se aproximó más a ella y acarició el aplanado vientre…

Se sentía en la gloria, no fue consciente del momento en que perdió el control de sus movimientos y sus manos se fueron aventurando por la espalda de su mujer para luego tener la osadía de disfrutar de la suavidad de su perfecto abdomen. Sus instintos fueron más fuertes que su raciocinio y simplemente quería dejarse llevar por lo que sus hormonas le pedían.

Akane permanecía con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de aquellas maravillosas caricias. Pudo percibir que Ranma se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella. Las manos masculinas fueron subiendo pausadamente hasta posicionarse encima de sus senos. La joven se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió como las extremidades envolvían sus pechos con movimientos circulares apretándolos con suavidad. Aquello fue suficiente para que su cuerpo comenzara a arder en llamas. Pronto notó que su esposo había recostado ligeramente su fornido pecho contra ella; su corazón se paralizó al sentir como virilidad masculina chocaba contra su espalda.

Si el objetivo de Ranma era excitarla lo estaba logrando con éxito. La chica podía percibir un calor intenso en la parte baja de su vientre y una sensación que conocía se apoderó de ella, era lo que sentía antes de hacer el amor. El muchacho continuó con sus caricias, separó ligeramente su cuerpo para poder besar los hombros de la muchacha. Con timidez fue deslizando sus labios y su lengua por la zona hasta subir al cuello el cual degustó con más pasión; mientras la besaba continúo recorriendo sus senos con soltura. El sabor de su piel mojada era exquisito y no podía parar aunque su mente le gritaba que frenara sus avances.

La joven Tendo sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, aquellos besos y la forma en que la tocaba la iban a volver loca. Su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cada vez más cerca, pese al disgusto que sufrió al separarse de él e impedir que prosiguiera con sus caricias, se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente. En menos de tres segundos Akane rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un beso que destilaba pasión. Sus lenguas se enredaron en un vaivén exquisito que se combinaba con el agua que caía sobre sus cabezas.

Al paso de unos segundos Ranma estaba completamente mojado, al igual que ella. Continuaron besándose mientras se abrazaban y sus cuerpos se rozaban entre sí. Akane enterró sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches, los cuales aún estaban amarrados en una trenza. Él por su parte deslizaba sus manos por sus costados hasta llegar a sus caderas, se afianzó a ellas y la atrajo con fuerza; la necesidad de hacerla suya aumentaba a cada segundo.

Ella se percató de lo excitado que estaba al sentir su miembro palpitante chocando contra su abdomen. Abandonó su boca y con ardor deslizó su lengua por el masculino cuello; sus manos se hicieron camino por sus pectorales hasta palpar los definidos músculos abdominales que le fascinaban. Ranma por su parte suspiraba hondo al sentir los avances de la chica y dio un gemido ronco cuando la mano de su esposa rozó levemente su virilidad.

El deseo y la excitación eran una combinación peligrosa que amenazaba con hacerlo explotar. Se movió de forma que frenó los avances de Akane, para luego depositar un beso desesperado en sus labios. Conforme la iba besando logró que ella quedara recostada sobre las frías lozas. La hizo su prisionera; con ambas manos la sujetó por la cadera y empezó una sesión de ardientes besos por su cuello y su clavícula. Sus labios hinchados y su lengua tibia abarcaron toda la piel que pudieron hasta que bajaron a una de sus partes favoritas.

Ranma se encargó de besar con ternura el inicio de los senos de la chica. Le escuchó dar un leve gemido y aquello le motivó a continuar. Pronto dejó de besarla y comenzó a lamer la zona hasta llegar a la cúspide. Su calidez se encargó de cubrir el pezón que estaba libre para su deleite, mientras lo hacía su mano masajeaba el otro seno. Akane por instinto arqueó la espalda dándole mayor acceso a su cuerpo.

Un gemido salió de su boca cuando el chico hizo un movimiento de succión que le pareció demasiado placentero, -Ranma…- murmuró con un tono seductor.

Él dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y pudo admirar la mirada turbia por el deseo de quien lo llamaba. Se alejó del sitio en donde estaban concentradas sus caricias y la besó con delicadeza. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad y las manos de Ranma bajaron hasta los glúteos de la joven, realizó un movimiento alzándola del suelo y logrando que las piernas de ella le rodearan por la cintura.

-Akane…- susurró enronquecido, -Me encanta tenerte así…- le dijo cerca de su ojera.

-A mí también…- le dijo ella con dulzura.

Rodeó el cuello del muchacho para atraerlo más hacia ella y le besó con todas sus fuerzas. El roce constante entre sus cuerpos puso en contacto sus intimidades. Ambos jadearon y se acomodaron de forma que fuera más fácil el proceso. Ranma despacio se hizo campo entre la estrechez de su esposa. Akane se aferró a él con fuerza y suspiró al sentir como volvía a ser uno solo con el hombre que amaba.

Ambos iniciaron una danza en donde los besos, las caricias y algunos gemidos eran los protagonistas. Pronto se despegaron de la pared y se colocaron bajo el agua. Ranma movió una de sus piernas para darle estabilidad al cuerpo de la chica. Continuaron los besos y el vaivén de caderas. El roce era exquisito y las embestidas eran cada vez más constantes y poderosas.

Akane se sentía desfallecer y llegó al punto en donde una oleada de adrenalina se apoderó de ella. Se sintió suspendida en el espacio y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse y convulsionar preso del estado máximo de excitación. Ranma no tardó mucho en llegar al mismo estado y liberar la presión que había dentro de sí.

Con la respiración entrecortada abrieron los ojos y se miraron con ternura. Se amaban con toda el alma y no hacía falta que dijeran nada, en sus ojos podían ver la llama de ese sentimiento arder. Permanecieron unidos siendo un solo ser y compartiendo un beso que parecía no tener final… Aquel baño lleno de intensidad apenas estaba comenzando…

**Fin**

**Notas:**

Tenía muchísimo tiempo de no escribir nada lemon. XD En realidad me hicieron falta palabras y no pude detallar la escena tanto como hubiera querido. Aún pese a esto espero que les haya gustado. Nunca me había tocado imaginar un contexto donde estos dos ya estuvieran casados, pero para hacer un one-shot me parece que es mejor trabajar sobre la base de que son pareja para no recaer mucho en el OOC.

Siempre me he imaginando a estos dos algo tímidos y quería ver como abordaba esto imaginando un contexto donde están casados, han intimado, pero aún así les da algo de pena cada vez que se exponen ante la posibilidad de hacer el amor nuevamente. Creo que nunca había leído algo parecido, así que me siento satisfecha de haber logrado algo que por lo menos a mí me parece original.

Me encantaría recibir sus comentarios y opiniones sobre este pequeño relato. Sé que para las que acostumbran a leer lemon de seguro les hará falta un poquitín más de acción, pero de nuevo les reitero que el uso de las 3000 palabras me limitó bastante.

Agradecería muchísimo sus reviews, al final son la recompensa al esfuerzo invertido en cada historia. Independientemente de que me dejen sus reviews o no les doy las gracias a todas y todos los que leyeron. Siempre es maravilloso saber que sacan unos minutos de su rutina para pasarse por mis historias. :D

**Un besote, **

**AkaneKagome**

_**PS. A las personas que leen "La Historia de Nuestro Amor", les aviso que voy por la mitad del capítulo y que espero poder publicar pronto, no pondré fecha para no quedarles mal, pero haré lo posible para que sea para la otra semana. Estoy trabajando en otro one-shot para un concurso y pues como ando con las dos cosas al mismo tiempo se me ha complicado un poco el subir el nuevo cap. **_


End file.
